Consequences
by bleachfan78
Summary: Renji decides to do something stupid. Is he man enough to handle the consequences? - Renji/Byakuya
1. Stupidity

I do not own Bleach. If I did it would have a much more adult rating. Reviews are appreciated!!!

Takes place after the Soul Society arc but before Hitsugaya's group arrives in Karakura.

* * *

"Been way too long', Renji thought as he stared out a window at the Sixth Division headquarters. So long that it was driving him to distraction – staring out a window as a case in point. Between the Ryoka incident and then Aizen's betrayal and the immediate aftermath, Renji had barely enough time to sleep, let alone other things. Granted, all the action had been very exciting and he was stronger thanks to it, but it was clearly time for another type of action before he went completely stir crazy.

"Is something wrong, Renji?"

See, he'd been so distracted that he hadn't even noticed his captain enter the office, and that reiatsu was not something he normally missed.

Maybe it was the surprise of Captain Kuchiki suddenly being there or the fact that it really had been too long, or both, but he blurted out without thinking, "It's been way too damn long since I last got laid."

Captain Kuchiki blinked at him.

"Er, um, sorry 'bout that Captain, but you know how it is when a man goes too long." Renji raked a hand through his hair, not quite believing that he'd blurted something like that out to his captain of all people.

When Captain Kuchiki said nothing Renji tried desperately to dig himself out of the hole. "I mean, surely it's happened to even you. You know, when it's been a long time and you get a bit... edgy?"

"I can't say that I know what you mean, Renji," Captain Kuchiki replied as he sat down at his desk.

"No? When was the last time you got laid?" Renji's curiosity won over the survival instinct that said that Captain Kuchiki was not the best person to be asking such a question.

"I do not see how it is any of your business." Renji should have predicted that response.

Self-preservation tossed casually aside, Renji plowed on. "So it's either been recently and you're keeping secrets or it's been longer than you want to admit." As he said it, a sudden realization dawned on him. "Shit, Captain, don't tell me it's been since... uh, never mind, I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just be over here shoveling deeper."

"That would be for the best."

Shit. It really had been that long. Damn. Renji was going stir-crazy and it had only been a few months. Then again, he didn't exactly have the self-control of the great Kuchiki.

A smarter man would have left the matter alone, but Renji had been told before that he had more balls than brains. After not doing any work for a few more minutes because he was so distracted he finally asked, "Has there really been no pretty little thing that caught your eye in all these years? Or has some lovely woman or two crossed your path and you just not acted on it?"

"Renji."

There was a clear warning tone in that voice but Renji pushed on anyway, too intrigued to be dissuaded. "Or perhaps a good looking man or two? There are some good looking men around here, captain. And I don't think there's anything wrong with that sort of thing, mind you, I even go for the men sometimes myself. Don't get me wrong, I like women a lot, but sometimes soft curves and gentle touches are not enough and a hard body pleases me more, so I wouldn't think anything bad of you if you happen to like men at times too, that is if you do, I mean... er... Perhaps, Renji thought, he'd gone a bit too far and all attempts to back-pedal had failed. Not that he hadn't tried.

"What does and does not interest me is beyond the point, Renji."

"Yeah, sorry, Captain, not my business to be asking. My mouth ran away on me."

The captain nodded and turned back to paperwork. Renji frowned at his own work, not ready to pick it up again. He still wanted to get laid.

He stood at the window for ten more minutes before the captain finally commented on it. "Are you going to do any work Renji, or are you going to stand by the window and contemplate your sex life – or lack thereof – for the rest of the day?"

Ouch. Then again, Renji supposed he deserved that. "Sorry Captain, it's just that… you know, that problem, it has me distracted."

"You will just have to deal with it, I suppose."

"Or do something about it in the next few days," Renji muttered.

"I do not care how you deal with it as long as you return to being productive, and soon."

"Say, captain, don't you ever feel the urge to go out and... you know?" he asked, crossing to his desk and sitting on it.

"One, I still do not see how it is any of your business and two, I thought you were through shoveling."

"Oh, right, right," he replied, but made no move to sit at his desk rather than on it.

"Renji. Work."

"Oh, indulge me, Captain, please!"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Answer me one question and I promise I'll work hard for the rest of the day."

"Absolutely not, now get to work."

It took 45 minutes of Renji sitting on his desk, swinging his legs and making paper airplanes out of official paperwork before his captain gave in. Renji was surprised; he'd expected him to last at least an hour.

"Fine, one question, but I want your word that the answer stays confidential, that you get immediately to work, and that you stay late to compensate for the time you've wasted."

It was worth it. "On my honor."

"Ask away."

"Women, men, or both? Well, I guess you obviously like women since you married one, but do you like men as well?"

Captain Kuchiki sighed. "Yes, I like men as well. Now, if you're satisfied, get to work."

Renji sat down at his desk. But he wasn't satisfied, not really. He was still just as frustrated as he had been.

So he got up on the pretense of picking up the dozen or so paper airplanes scattered around the office – after all, he suspected he should actually read a few of those documents.

As he picked up one that had glanced off of Captain Kuchiki's desk, he paused, looking at his captain and wondering how crazy – or perhaps stupid – he was. But there was something he'd wanted to do for quite a while now and damn if this wasn't a good time to do it. He'd probably get killed for it, but at least he'd go with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Renji?" Captain Kuchiki asked after Renji had lingered at his desk a little too long.

"Um... nothing. I'm just contemplating doing something stupid, that's all, Captain."

The captain actually looked exasperated for split second before regaining his perfect composure. "What now?"

"This," Renji said taking the chance – and the advantage of his captain's upturned face – and leaning down to kiss him.

For a long moment Captain Kuchiki did nothing, staying eerily still as Renji kissed him. Then, as it was occurring to Renji that it was a miracle the captain hadn't instantly pushed him away, something more amazing occurred – he was kissing back. Damn well, at that.

In fact, Renji begrudgingly admitted to himself, Kuchiki Byakuya was a better kisser than he was. How in the hell had he learned to do that?

Renji finally pulled back, grinning like an idiot at his own audacity and improbable success.

"Renji, if you're going to do something stupid you should really take much more of a risk."

Renji stared, not sure if he had really heard that right. "Are... are you okay, Captain?"

"No, not at all."

"Oh."

"You see, Renji, up until a moment ago I didn't really understand what you meant when you said it had been too long. Now, I'm afraid I do."

"You do?"

"Yes. And it appears to be your fault."

"My fault?" Renji swallowed. "Yes... it is... um, I'm very sorry about that, Captain."

"No, I suspect you're really not."

"Well... to be honest, I didn't exactly mind."

"I didn't think so. The question now, is, Renji, are you prepared to face the consequences?"

"No. But I'm sure whatever it is, I deserve it."

"I suppose so. I also suspect you'll enjoy it."

"I'll... wait... what?" Something, and he really wasn't sure what, had come over his captain, and Renji didn't know what to make of it. It scared him a little; that different look in Captain Kuchiki's eyes, a look Renji didn't really understand but thought he should and a tone to the captain's words that hadn't been there before.

Captain Kuchiki grabbed him by the collar of his robes and kissed him again.

…..

There will be lots more fun in the next chapter, assuming anyone like the story that is.


	2. Consequences

I do not own Bleach. If I did it would have a much more adult rating. Reviews are appreciated!!!

* * *

_Captain Kuchiki grabbed him by the collar of his robes and kissed him again._

Renji would never be the same again.

Deft fingers worked at the front of his robes, splitting them open, and then moved on to his belt, untying it and setting it loose. Renji just managed to catch Zabimaru and set him gently on the floor before it fell.

He wasn't sure exactly how it happened but within minutes he was completely naked and sitting on his captain's desk while Captain Kuchiki stared at him with that same look in his eyes.

Lust. That's what it was. It was such a strange and out of place look on Kuchiki Byakuya that it had taken Renji a long time to figure it out.

He'd awoken a monster. Who knew how many years of suppressed sexual desire Renji had inadvertently released. And now it was about to be unleashed on him.

Renji decided he was a very lucky man.

Though, when he was kissed again, he started to worry that he might not be able to handle the intensity of it. Once again, Kuchiki Byakuya was showing that he was no match for Renji. But one thing was for sure, Renji wouldn't go down without a valiant effort.

As they kissed, Renji forced his dumb-struck body to react and did his best at getting the captain's clothes off. Failing in that task – it was hard to do with the captain being unwilling to unwrap his arms from around Renji – he settled on getting the robes undone and open. It would have to suffice.

That was the last coherent thought Renji had for a while as fingers started to dance against his skin, touching here, and tweaking there, and stroking – oh god yes – right there. It may have been a long time but Kuchiki Byakuya sure knew what he was doing.

A talented mouth followed the fingers that kept moving, venturing lower, playing with Renji's balls and then teasing that spot right behind them.

Renji's eyes bulged when the fingers touched him even further back. Surely he was the one who was going to be... right?

There was a moment of distraction as the captain fumbled through the drawers of his desk and then a mumbled "this will do" before the fingers – now slick – were back and pushing even further.

Figuring he had no choice in the matter and no longer caring because sex was sex and because it was Kuchiki frickin' Byakuya that was about to fuck him, Renji leaned back on the desk and spread his legs wide. If he was going to take it, he'd take it like a man.

It wasn't that he didn't like getting fucked; it was that it had been a long time and he usually topped. He clearly wasn't going to get a choice about it this time, and Renji knew that few people had probably ever had this privilege and damn he was so fucking horny and–

_HOLY SHIT_. "Warn a guy, would ya?"

"Sorry," Captain Kuchiki muttered though Reni was fairly sure he really wasn't but he suddenly ceased to care as the captain started moving.

Moans of pleasure filled the room as Renji wrapped his legs around his captain's waist and his arms around his shoulders so he could better buck back against him. A hand started stroking his cock and warm breath caressed his neck even more intimately than fingers had earlier. "Oh, fuck... Captain..."

"Byakuya," came the grunt of a response.

"Huh?"

"More... appropriate... right... now."

Oh. Right. Not the way he'd expected to earn the honor to call his captain – to call Byakuya – by his given name. Not that he was complaining.

As it was, he wasn't doing much besides getting thoroughly fucked and moaning out his encouragement for it not to stop and be harder and faster.

Byakuya delivered.

Except on that 'don't stop' part, as Byakuya eventually did stop with a few final, forceful thrusts, a fully body shudder and a growled out cry of "Renji." And with that utterance it didn't matter to Renji one bit that it had stopped as he'd give anything in this world and the living one to hear Byakuya moan his name that way again.

Byakuya half collapsed against him, pressing him against the desk in a way that would have been uncomfortable if he wasn't still painfully aroused.

Byakuya hadn't forgotten him, dropping to his knees a moment later and swallowing down Renji's cock once more.

Renji looked down the line of his body to see Kuchiki Byakuya down on his knees with his mouth around Renji's cock, head bobbing, hair a mess, and the sight alone was enough to make him come.

He screamed something, perhaps Byakuya's name, perhaps obscenities, perhaps incoherent babble. Despite his best efforts to keep his eyes open they had closed, and when he forced them open he was treated to the sight of Byakuya licking stray come off of his cock. He didn't think it was physically possible but he managed another spurt just for that. It too was swallowed by that pretty mouth.

Renji slid off the desk, dropping to the floor and dragging Byakuya the rest of the way down. Desk edges digging into him was not how he preferred his afterglow. Sprawled naked on the floor was much better, even more so when Byakuya settled next to him, still half in his robes.

Renji gently dropped an arm onto Byakuya's chest despite the somewhat odd angle, fingers tracing a short line back and forth. It was a while before he could speak and when he did, all he could manage was "Wow."

Byakuya chuckled.

Renji raised his head and stared at him. If he hadn't just been fucked rather vigorously into the desk by Byakuya, Renji would have considered this chuckle the most momentous thing he'd ever seen his captain do. It was still a close second.

Renji chuckled right with him.

"So..." Renji managed when they stopped laughing. "That was completely and totally out of character."

"I still expect you to stay late to make up for the lost work and time," was Byakuya's response.

"Now that sounds more like you."

"Do you not like it when I act out of character?"

"Are you kidding? I hope you act out of character more often!"

"Hmmm..."

"Please?"

Byakuya smiled at him. Another miracle. "I suppose it was rather nice to release all of that sexual tension."

"You know, anytime you need help with that, I'm here for ya."

"We shouldn't make this a habit."

"Why not?"

"Protocol, for one."

"Oh." Pause. "Well, no one has to know."

"I expect that anyone who walked by that door recently already does."

"Oh." Damn it.

"I suppose as long as we keep it out of the office it might be all right."

Renji wasn't sure if he'd heard that correctly. "Seriously?"

"It's certainly a possibility."

"If I didn't know you better I'd say you were teasing me."

"I have already surprised you once today."

"More than once–you ARE teasing me. You bastard! I think I liked you better before you had a sense of humor."

"Really?"

"Well... no. I mean, I still liked you, but this afternoon... this was... well... it was nice."

"Just nice?"

"Well, more like abso-fucking-lutely amazing."

"Good, I'm glad to hear I haven't lost my touch.

"Trust me, you haven't." Renji thought about it for a moment. "Is there anything you're not good at?"

"Hmm..."

"There really isn't anything, is there?"

"Baking."

"What?"

"Baking. I'm a descent cook but I just don't have the flair for baked goods. I especially can't get bread to rise."

Renji burst out laughing. "I've never tried baking," he said when he calmed down.

"Don't look to me to teach you."

"According to Rukia, one of Ichigo's sisters is supposedly pretty good."

"That would be a bad idea."

"Yeah, but since when has something being a bad idea stopped me?" Renji said meaningfully.

"I'm glad it didn't."

"Me too."

"I needed that. I needed that and didn't even know it," Byakuya admitted.

"Anytime."

"Mmm..."

"There will be a next time, right, captain?"

"Perhaps."

"Please?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"How well you work for the rest of the day."

Renji was on his feet and dressed faster than he had ever done before in his life. He took a moment to survey the room. "Er, I suppose I should start by cleaning your desk then, sir."

Byakuya rose slowly but fluidly and gave a small disgruntled look at his own appearance, taking a moment to tidy and do up his robes before surveying the damage. "Yes, I suppose we should pick up all those papers that got scattered in the process," he said.

"Some are a bit crumpled."

"We'll have to re-do those."

"Yes, sir."

"Maybe open a window."

"Good idea."

"We're still working late."

"Of course."

"Though I don't suppose you would like to have dinner at my quarters when we're through?"

"Hell yeah! Er, I mean, I would be honored."

"Be yourself, Renji. I happen to like you even when you're shoveling."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Then hell yeah I'd love to have dinner. And more. There is an 'and more' hanging in that invitation isn't there?"

"Now, Renji, isn't half the fun finding that out?"

Renji grinned. Oh yeah, he sure as hell liked this new, well-sexed side of Kuchiki Byakuya.

With an eager sense of anticipation, Renji got to work. After all, the sooner they got done, the sooner they could head to the captain's quarters and Renji could help Byakuya out with relieving more of that long suppressed sexual desire.

* * *

to be continued...

Thank you so much for your reviews:

x pink cloud x

zoeynj

They were greatly appreciated.


	3. Expectations

I do not own Bleach. If I did it would have a much more adult rating. Reviews are appreciated!!!

Also, I know Byakuya is kind of OOC, but it's hard to write dialogue for him when he says so little in the manga/anime. He's more the "my expression conveys all I need to say" type.

* * *

Renji woke up feeling confused. For starters the bed was extremely comfortable and clearly not his own, he was sore in odd places, and there was a strange sensation on his chest.

Thinking about it the best he could in his sleep hazed mind he realized that the bed was firmer than he was used to, but the sheets were smooth like silk. The muscles – and other things – that were sore were not areas that hurt after standard exercise. Lastly, he managed to identify the strange sensation he was feeling on his chest as licking, and while he wasn't sure what was licking him and why, he figured that was what must have woken him up.

He slowly opened his eyes to discover a head of long black hair hovering over his chest and at the same moment his sleep fogged mind woke up enough to realize that the tongue licking him was tracing a very familiar pattern across his chest.

He finally woke up enough to put two and two together as to where he was, who he was with, and why he was here. "Don't you ever get enough?" he muttered.

Byakuya raised his head and looked up at him. "Are you complaining?"

Hmmm... waking up in a comfortable bed to Kuchiki Byakuya licking his chest? "No, not at all."

"I did not think so," Byakuya said, lowering his head down and swiping his tongue along another of the lines tattooed on Renji's chest. Renji chuckled a little and decided there were far worse ways to wake up. The promise of morning sex hung in the air and, despite the lingering aches from the night before, he had no protests.

The night before...

After the complete and total shock of Byakuya screwing him on his desk in the office yesterday afternoon, Renji had returned to his work, planning on working as efficiently as possible to get out of there sooner. That didn't happen for two reasons. The first was that Captain Kuchiki had been dead serious when he said they were working late, and the second was because Renji kept distracting himself by thinking about what had happened. His mind would wander, remembering every caress, every thrust of Byakuya's hips, every single last minute of their frenzied coupling.

Every time that happened it was Byakuya's voice that snapped him out of it, a stern warning uttered in one word "Renji" and Renji got back to work. Temporarily.

When not thinking about the best bout of sex he'd had in a long, long time, Renji's mind drifted to the set of circumstances that had placed him there and trying to understand how exactly he'd found himself between a desk and Kuchiki Byakuya. To say the behavior was incredibly unusual for his captain was a huge understatement.

The captain finally sighed at one point and commented, "Renji, I thought you said you'd be less distracted once you got that out of your system, not more."

"Is that why you did it?" he asked, not sure if he should, but figuring he couldn't do any worse that day.

"What makes you think that?" Byakuya frowned a little.

"Er... I dunno, I guess I'm trying to figure out why and hoping that wasn't it."

"That was not it. I am sure that left to your own devices you would have solved your problem one way or another."

"Yeah." There were quite a number of people around Seireitei that he knew would welcome his advances.

"I also expect that you would know me better than that by now."

"Well, I thought I did, but I have to admit that today has caught me completely off guard."

"Today caught me off guard as well," Byakuya admitted, which was a relief for Renji. It was good to know that Byakuya was as thrown off by the events as he was. But it still didn't answer his question.

"So... why?"

"Why did you kiss me, Renji?"

He would have protested that Byakuya was avoiding the question or being unfair and asking Renji questions before answering the ones directed at him, but there were things in the relationship of captain/lieutenant that he allowed and this was one of them. Few other people could get away with this. "I've, um... wanted to for a while," he admitted, looking down.

"Why?"

"Well... I've always respected you. Then I came to admire you as well. And you're an attractive guy. I guess all of that rolled together and combined into a physical attraction. I'm not really sure how or when it happened, it just did. Gradually, I guess. So I've kinda wanted you for a while now and couldn't stop myself and well, there you go."

When Byakuya was silent for a long time Renji finally looked up and found his captain regarding him with unreadable eyes. He'd become much better at seeing things in those eyes that he once wasn't able to see, but even now he only managed to catch so much. He had also become better at not turning away when being scrutinized by that gaze and willed himself to keep meeting Byakuya's eyes now.

Byakuya finally nodded as if accepting that explanation. "I've always appreciated your blunt honesty, Renji."

Renji decided to take that as a compliment.

It was a few more minutes before the captain spoke again and Renji knew better than to push him. "It has been a long time since I allowed myself to feel anything like that. At first it was not possible for me to think that way, to think of anyone other than... her... In time it grew easier but no one could compare and so those types of thoughts simply did not exist for me.

"It really has been only very recently that I have started to notice the people around me. I do not think any woman will ever be her equal, so my mind has wandered to men, something I had not considered in a long time."

That last declaration left Renji rather curious, but he knew better than to interrupt.

"You are hard not to notice," Byakuya said softly. "But I did not allow myself to do anything but notice. I do not have the time to indulge in silly daydreams or the energy to be distracted by baser instincts."

Byakuya's lips twitched up into what might have been a slight smile. "Or so I thought. You have shown me that there are consequences of ignoring those instincts for too long. Your brashness woke up what I had for so long managed to keep well suppressed. I am afraid I do not have a better explanation that than. Once started up, it turned out that my desire was hard to stop."

So that's all it was. It hadn't mattered that it was Renji; all that mattered was someone having re-awoken Byakuya's long suppressed sexuality. He was surprised to find that it hurt a bit to learn that. He hadn't considered Byakuya as anything more than an unobtainable attraction, or so he thought. Clearly some inner part of his psyche disagreed. Either that or he was simply jealous about the prospect that someone else could have easily filled his role.

"Renji." A soft utterance of his name made him look up and meet Byakuya's eyes. There was a softness there that Renji rarely saw. "I would have been able to control myself around most other people."

Renji grinned, part flattered, part relieved.

"Of course, most other people also would not have had the audacity to kiss me."

Renji gave him a defiant look. He had no regrets.

"There are reasons why I like you, Renji."

Renji grinned again. That was good enough for him, along with the assurance that it wasn't just because he was the first person to come along in a long time that he ended up in Kuchiki Byakuya's pants.

"Do you have further questions or will you finally get to work?"

Renji smiled once more. There were some things that would never change and he was glad about that. "I think I can work now."

So he did, for a while anyway. He worked steadily until the time he normally finished for the day and then for another half hour past that. He kept working after that, but it was an inefficient, distracted type of working and finally after another 45 minutes or so, Byakuya gave up and said they could leave. Renji bolted out of his chair and to the door.

The captain stopped him with instructions to go on ahead and then, as covertly as possible, to come by his quarters in half an hour. Respecting his captain's wishes, Renji did as he was told.

It was the longest half hour of his life.

When he arrived a servant quietly ushered him in and showed him to a sitting room where Byakuya was waiting. Byakuya informed him that it would be a little while before dinner was ready which was fine with Renji. In the end, dinner was ready before they were ready to eat it and Renji discovered that tatami was more comfortable than desk, but that it was probably a good thing that they hadn't managed to take his robes all the way off, as the tatami probably would have left funny marks on his back.

Dinner, when they did start eating, was a bit awkward, neither of them really knowing what to say. They were dressed again, more for the servants' comfort than their own, though Renji supposed the servants probably already knew exactly what had happened in the sitting room. Shoji screens only did so much, after all.

Renji asked if that was going to be a problem, to which Byakuya shook his head, informing Renji that these were his own personal and most trusted servants that he'd brought with him from the Kuchiki Estate, and that they were not only extremely loyal and devoted to him, but knew how to keep their mouths shut. Renji wasn't sure if he completely believed that, but accepted it as he had no other choice.

They ate in silence for a while, exchanging glances, neither of them knowing what to say. They worked together well as captain and lieutenant, they respected each other, they'd had mind boggling sex twice now, but conversation was much more of a challenge. If it wasn't related to the usual business type of conversations they had, they'd never really spoken about it. Renji wasn't about to make small talk, but he had no idea how to start a conversation either. It appeared that Byakuya felt the same way.

"I guess we don't really have that much in common," Renji muttered after a while.

"I am sure there are some things," Byakuya assured him, sounding more awkward than Renji had ever hear the man sound, though even that was barely perceptible.

Other than a dedication to their squad and to being shinigami in general, pride of their skills, focus on sword-craft, and a fondness for Kuchiki Rukia, Renji couldn't think of anything they shared in common. They had totally different backgrounds, different views, and different attitudes. Renji really wanted to know more about Byakuya's sexual history, but that was a question he was not willing to ask, at least not yet. He could ask what Byakuya did for fun, but he didn't think his captain did fun. It left him stuck.

"You would think that after working together these past few months we would have something to talk about," Byakuya stated, mind clearly on the same track.

"Other than next week's squad assignment," Renji agreed.

"Yes."

"I don't suppose you know any good gossip."

"I do not gossip."

"Surely you've overheard things."

"Perhaps, but I try not to listen."

"After this afternoon we might be the new gossip."

Byakuya cringed a tiny bit. "Hopefully not. I suppose it depends on who was listening and how smart they are."

"True," Renji agreed, mentally adding in 'and how scared of you, me, or both of us they are'. Personally, he didn't really care who knew and who didn't, or what the rules were, but Byakuya obviously cared and Renji wouldn't break his captain's trust in such a way. Despite popular belief, he could be discrete.

"So, um, this is good food," he offered.

"Traditional recipe," Byakuya replied.

"Ah." That was followed by more silence. Clearly this talking thing was failing miserably. Fucking was much less complicated, but they had to get through dinner first.

They could, of course, talk about sex. That might possibly work. "So," Renji said with a bit of a leer, "Do you have a favorite position?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, a favorite way to do it? Or if no favorites, do you have something in mind for what you want to try next?"

"Next?"

"We are doing it again, aren't we?"

"If you feel up to it."

"Oh, I'm always up to it."

Byakuya gave him an unamused look for the pun.

"Well, what would you like to try? If it's been a while I'm sure there are certain things you're looking forward to."

"It has been so long that just about any option would do," Byakuya replied with what really was a hint of a smile. "Let us start with making sure that we are both naked this time as opposed to one or the other of us."

"Naked is good," Renji agreed, frustrated that first Byakuya's and then his robes had been in the way of full skin on skin contact.

"Maybe a little more slow and leisurely this time, more exploration."

That sounded good too, especially when it was Kuchiki Byakuya saying it. It wasn't exactly talking dirty – though it might be the closest thing to talking dirty that Byakuya did – but it sure as hell was turning Renji on. "How about a bed this time?"

"A wise idea."

"You're not the one getting bent over random pieces of furniture and floor."

Byakuya gave him a look that was half embarrassed and half incredulous. "I could lie back this time and you could position yourself on my lap," he finally suggested

Renji blinked. Honestly, he wanted to reverse their roles but Byakuya wasn't considering that option at the moment and Renji wasn't sure if he wanted to bring it up. Still as it was, it was a suggestion he didn't mind. "That'll be a nice change of pace."

And that's how they ended up. They talked a bit more about things they wanted to try with each other, the suggestions tame and stated plainly. There was so much more Renji wanted to say, but he wasn't sure if he could get away with it yet.

So after dinner they retired to Byakuya's rooms where they took things at a leisurely pace, undressing each other and exploring each other's bodies with hands and mouths. Byakuya seemed particularly intrigued by Renji's tattoos, both on his chest and back, much to Renji's amusement. Not that he minded the touches they garnered.

When they finally did the deed, it too was at a slower pace, Renji straddling Byakuya's lap, swiveling his hips for a while before riding Byakuya's cock with slow, full up and down thrusts that eventually became short and rapid movements. He came not long before Byakuya did, neither of them particularly loud, but with satisfied sounding moans nonetheless.

He expected to be asked to go home, but Byakuya fetched a damp cloth from another room, cleaned them off, and then drew a blanket over the bed, settling in next to Renji. Conversation may have been difficult earlier, but drifting off to sleep side by side, bodies touching, was quite pleasant and took no effort at all.

This would be why Renji woke up a bit sore, in Kuchiki Byakuya's bed, with said captain licking his chest. It was, quite possibly, the best morning of his life.

"I could get used to this," he murmured.

"Being licked?" Byakuya asked a hint of amusement in his voice.

Renji grinned. "No, waking up in your bed. Naked."

"I see," Byakuya replied.

"Was this just a onetime thing or will I have this opportunity again?"

"I am not certain."

"Oh."

"I have to think about it."

"Right."

"It is a bad idea, Renji."

"I guess."

"The bad ideas are always the tempting ones, are they not, Renji?"

Renji met Byakuya's eyes to catch a hint of a smile there. "Yeah, that's always how it goes. I'll let you think about it, my decision is already made."

"For the bad idea."

"Of course, what else do you expect from me?" Renji gave Byakuya a sly look.

"I would have been disappointed if you answered a different way."

"Mmm..." Renji agreed, sitting up only to lower Byakuya onto his back. "Maybe I can convince you to decide the same way I did."

"You will have to be very convincing," Byakuya replied, the last word swallowed as Renji leaned down for a kiss. Renji teased his fingers down Byakuya's sides as they kissed, grabbing onto perfectly shaped hipbones. He had a suspicion that they would look delectable sneaking out of a pair of jeans so favored in the living world. Maybe he'd have to get Byakuya down there one of these days. As bothersome as gigai could be, sometimes a variation in clothing was a pleasant change.

Right now, however, naked was good. Very good indeed as Renji pressed his body against Byakuya's, rubbing their groins together, cock sliding along cock, the moan building in the back of his throat echoed by Byakuya.

Speaking of being on top that was an opportunity he still wanted to take. He wondered if he could get away with it. Figuring he may as well try, he slid down Byakuya's body until he was face to face with the man's cock. He'd had some time to play and explore during their last session the night before, but he wanted more. Using only the very tip of his tongue he drew a line from head to root and back again, earning himself small sounds of pleasure in return.

Byakuya was quiet in bed. It wasn't that he didn't make noise; it was that the noises he did make were rarely loud. Renji supposed it fit the nobleman's personality. It was yet another sign of the rigid control that Byakuya always displayed. Right now, Renji wanted to do nothing more than shatter that control.

It took him some effort, after all, it had been a while since he'd done it, and Byakuya's cock was quite long – longer than Renji's own, even, though not quite as thick – but Renji managed to take it all the way down his throat. Now that produced a reaction, a pleasured cry and a thrust of hips. He held still, expecting the motions of the hips to continue, and when they didn't, he slid his mouth up and down the shaft, appreciating the continuing moans.

He wanted those moans to be louder. He took one of his hands and cupped Byakuya's balls with it, squeezing them gently, creating a steady rhythm. He was about to let his hand venture further down when Byakuya's hands gripped his shoulders and pushed him back a bit, making him release Byakuya's cock.

Renji pouted a bit. He would have asked why he'd been pushed away, but the sight before him left him speechless, and answered the question. Byakuya lay sprawled out on the mattress, black hair in disarray on the pillow, a light flush spread over his face, neck, and chest, which was rapidly rising and falling, the whole set of his body demonstrating a hint of tension. He'd been close, very close. Renji would have been quite happy to have had Byakuya come in his mouth, but clearly the captain had other goals in mind.

Renji was content to sit and stare for a moment while Byakuya caught his breath and regained some control. He sat up slowly, gave Renji a measuring look, and then pressed Renji down to the mattress with a gentle push against his chest.

The tongue that had awoken him returned to his chest, once again trailing over his tattoos, but utilizing much faster swipes this time as Byakuya worked lower and lower. Renji gasped as the tongue departed from the tattoos, sliding across the head of his cock. His erection received a few more licks before the head was engulfed by that pretty mouth.

Like the day before, Renji couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight; there was something so damn erotic about watching Byakuya suck his cock that he was amazed he didn't come from the sight of it like he had the day before. Following Renji's earlier actions, Byakuya also reached for Renji's balls, rolling them in his palm a few times before sliding his head down further to take one into his mouth. Renji gladly lifted his hips in the air to make the task easier, moaning as his balls were sucked in turn.

He wasn't at all surprised when a finger sought entry into his body, and, as much as he wanted to get a chance to fuck Byakuya, he wasn't going to complain either. At some point he was going to have to suggest the idea, but not now. The fingers were slick with the scented oil that Byakuya had used the night before, though Renji hadn't noticed when Byakuya had grabbed the bottle.

Well used from the previous day, his body accepted first one and then two fingers without protest, tensing a little only on the third, and not for very long in that case. He was surprised he wasn't more sore from yesterday's activities, but then he'd always been a fast healer. He arched his back and growled out Byakuya's name when those clever fingers rubbed his sweet spot, his eyes sliding closed from the intensity of the feelings. But not intense enough, "Do it."

"Very well." The fingers were gone and Renji almost begged to have them back, but recalled that he was the one who wanted them gone in the first place, only so they could be replaced by something else.

Byakuya was leaning over his body, long tresses of black hair spilling around his face, obscuring Renji's views of the other man's eyes. He reached a hand up and tried to brush that hair back, but wasn't successful. Instead, he threaded his hands through that long hair and pulled Byakuya down for a heated kiss. As they kissed Renji tucked Byakuya's hair behind his ears in hopes of seeing those eyes when the kiss ended. With a nip to Renji's bottom lip, Byakuya pulled back from the kiss, shifting into position and encouraging Renji to wrap his legs around Byakuya's waist.

Renji moaned loudly as the head of Byakuya's cock slid into his body, bucking his hips up to encourage the older man to slide the rest of the way in. Byakuya took the hint, burying himself all the way in Renji's body. With a smirk, Renji tightened his muscles, earning himself a surprised, but pleased, gasp from Byakuya.

Byakuya looked him in the eyes for a long moment, long enough to make Renji almost nervous. He was about to either start squirming under that gaze or to look away when Byakuya started to move, setting a demanding pace from the very start, long deep strokes pounding quickly into Renji's body. Renji met his rhythm, using the leverage he had to push up against his lover. He reached a hand down and stroked his cock in time to their coupling.

All the while, Byakuya's eyes never left his. Renji licked his lips as he stared into those lust filled eyes, searching for all the secrets Byakuya kept hidden from view, secrets Renji on occasion managed to glimpse in those eyes. He was hoping that this new situation he found himself in with his captain would create more opportunities for him to untangle those secrets, to break through the controlled and distanced demeanor, to learn more about his captain.

Damn, he had it bad. There was no going back. Things between them would never be the same. Even if this was the last time and Byakuya was never interested in more, there was no going back for Renji. This was about a hell of a lot more than besting Kuchiki Byakuya in a fight, and not only because he still believed that fights were a lot easier.

Byakuya let out a sound that was almost a growl and Renji blinked, refocusing on those eyes and realizing his mind had wandered something he'd never considered possible in the current circumstances. The overwhelming lust in Byakuya's eyes flooded through him again and Renji knew that this time there would be no more getting lost in his thoughts.

There could only be the current reality, the heated look in Byakuya's dark eyes, the flush on his face, the beads of sweat dripping enticingly down his chest, the play of leg and stomach muscles as moved, the feeling of his cock sliding back and forth inside Renji, unerringly hitting his sweet spot almost every time – of course it did, Kuchiki Byakuya did everything perfectly – and the small moans of pleasure he made, so much quieter than Renji's own inarticulate cries, but so damn alluring.

Overpowered by too many sensations at once, Renji came with a loud cry, bordering on a scream, the first syllable of Byakuya's name slipping from his lips, but brain unable to process more than that.

Byakuya smiled at him, honest to goodness smiled at him, and Renji knew that if he hadn't just come, that would have brought him over the edge. He found himself smiling back, running one hand up Byakuya's arm and teasing the other through the mess he'd made on his own stomach.

"Oh... Renji..." was the only indicator Renji had that Byakuya was about to come. Those eyes that had been locked on his for so long slipped closed as a powerful orgasm shook Byakuya's body. Renji both missed those eyes and was relieved to no longer be under their scrutiny, all at the same time. With one last low moan of pleasure Byakuya collapsed on top of him and Renji instantly wrapped his arms around the other man, holding him tight, one hand gently rubbing his back.

"I think," Byakuya said after a long while, voice a near whisper in Renji's ear, "that you may get your wish."

"My wish?" Renji asked, not exactly sure what Byakuya was referring to.

"Your wish to have this reoccur. I do not think I will be satisfied with yesterday and this morning alone."

Renji couldn't suppress the ear to ear grin that spread on his face.

"There will have to be some ground rules, of course."

"I can accept that." Renji has expected no less.

"For a multitude of reasons, I would prefer to keep this between us."

Renji has suspected that might be one of the conditions. Between Byakuya's position as a captain, their relationship as captain and vice-captain, and Byakuya's standing in the Kuchiki clan; he figured that the man would probably want to keep things quiet. "I understand," he said.

"Good. And I mean that very firmly. Not even Rukia is to know."

Renji nodded. She'd be hurt when she did find out – and he knew she inevitably would – but, if that was Byakuya's wish, Renji would accept it. He'd do practically anything to stay involved with this man.

"Feel free to use my name in private, but we should retain formal titles in any professional situations or if someone is there to hear it."

"Yes, sir," Renji stressed the word to make it clear that he understood.

"No displays of affection where anyone could see them, this includes the office. And absolutely no repeats of yesterday. I do not want to think about how many people may have heard us."

"No sex in the office, got it."

"In fact, it would be best if we kept things to my personal quarters."

"Only here?" Renji asked.

"Yes, only here."

"But..."

"Renji," Byakuya said firmly. He then sighed, "All right, if we are in a situation where there is absolutely no possible way anyone could see us, gestures of affection are acceptable, but nothing more."

Renji was fairly certain that Byakuya thought that they'd never be in such a situation. Even then, ever pragmatic, Byakuya had pretty much safeguarded himself against anything but a display of affection. The implicit "no sex" statement hung unstated in the air.

It was a strict set of rules, but Renji wanted Byakuya too much to argue. The arrogant bastard knew it too. "Okay, I accept your terms."

"Good," Byakuya said, drawing back so he could look at Renji once more. The hair had fallen back into his eyes and Renji brushed it back again, tucking it back behind Byakuya's ears.

They looked at each other for a long moment, both making certain. Renji saw in those eyes what he wanted to see: Byakuya was serious about this. This wasn't a game or a temporary thing to release some tension. Off course, Byakuya never went into anything without the intention of seeing it all the way through. Renji kissed him, using his fingers still in Byakuya's hair to draw his head down. Byakuya kissed him back just as aggressively, tongue tangling with Renji's and his hands gripping Renji's arms tight.

Byakuya was the first one to draw back, giving Renji another serious look. Renji had hoped for one more morning romp, but that look dispelled all of his hopes. "Breakfast should already be set out for us. I will clean up and head to the office once we eat. You should return to your quarters to do the same; it would be best if you came to the office from there rather than my quarters."

Renji frowned a little as Byakuya shifted off of him and sat up. "We can't go in together?"

"It would be best if we did not. From time to time, it will be fine, but if we always approach the office together, it will raise suspicion. Besides, do you not need a fresh set of clothes?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. Okay, I'll be good and go to my own quarters first." Of course, one of these days someone was bound to notice him going from the Captain's quarters to his own. He'd have to be as stealthy as possible.

"Thank you," Byakuya said. He looked at Renji once more, openness in those eyes that Renji rarely saw. "I appreciate your cooperation and discretion."

Renji smiled, pleased to see that look in Byakuya's eyes. He'd do anything to see it more often; including doing what he was told in this case.

Byakuya leaned forward and gave him another kiss, brief and chaste this time, but still a kiss before standing. "Breakfast first."

"Okay," Renji agreed, suddenly hungry and much happier. Byakuya selected a yukata for himself and passed another to Renji. Renji searched for something to clean himself up with first, and found the cloth they had used the night before. Once he was dressed, he trailed after Byakuya to the other room, marveling at the fact that he'd been given one of Byakuya's personal pieces of clothing to wear. Pure silk, from the feel of it, but the gesture itself mattered more to him than the fabric.

"Are you coming?" Byakuya asked, looking over his shoulder at Renji, who was still standing there, fingers touching the fabric and marveling at the gesture.

"Yeah," Renji nodded with a smile and walked toward Byakuya. As the captain turned away from him, Renji thought he caught that slight smile yet again and couldn't help the grin that spread out on his face.

Oh yeah, it was worth every rule and condition Byakuya imposed on him. Well worth it, indeed.

* * *

Should I continue or just leave it here?

Again, many thanks to all those who reviewed: zoeynj, x pink cloud x, andraiyel, faerylark, sscullys


	4. Interference

I do not own Bleach. If I did it would have a much more adult rating. Reviews are appreciated!!!

Takes place right before Hitsugaya's group arrives in Karakura.

* * *

Byakuya had rules, and his rules were law. Nothing would change that.

Two weeks had passed since that fateful day at the office, and eight days since he and Byakuya had last been together. It was the eight days that annoyed Renji. Something always seemed to interfere with his carefully crafted plans.

At first it had been work, an increase in the number of Hollow attacks had meant work, work, and more work; with scarcely enough time for a nap squeezed in. Then there were his friends; they knew Renji was keeping secrets, and so spent all their spare time following him around. Honestly, didn't Hisagi and Kira have enough to do managing their own divisions?

Finally though, tonight would be the night. Everything had been arranged. Renji would leave work at six and go home. On his way, he would convince Hisagi and Kira that he was simply planning to go to bed – his own bed, alone of course. He would then wait a while and inconspicuously make his way to his Captain's quarters for seven.

Renji was proud of himself; it was a brilliant plan, simple and straightforward. Nothing would interfere.

It was nearly noon, Byakuya watched from across the room as Renji shuffled the same papers back and forth, oblivious to their contents. "Renji, if you don't finish those reports, you'll have to work late."

"Huh, oh…yeah" He couldn't understand it; Byakuya seemed perfectly normal, acting as though nothing had changed between them. Then again, the office door was open. It wouldn't be that difficult; neither of them was armed at the moment, both Zabimaru and Senbonzakura were safely stored on a table near the door. As long as there was no Kido involved, Renji had the advantage of being physically bigger and stronger. What if he just walked over and closed it. It wasn't unheard of for a Captain and a Lieutenant to meet behind closed doors, no one would suspect. Renji looked over towards his Captain, then stood up and casually stretched his arms over his head, eyes flickering to the door.

"That would be inadvisable." Unfortunately for Renji, Byakuya was no fool. Renji felt a warm blush creep up his cheeks as he sat down. Suddenly, the meaning behind Byakuya's words became obvious. Clearly, his mind had wandered in the same direction that Renji's had. Otherwise, there would have been no reason to stop him from closing the door. Apparently all of Byakuya's concentration was not focused on paperwork after all. Renji's mouth slipped into a sly grin as he lifted his head to look at his captain.

What if he had gotten that door closed; what if Byakuya didn't have so many stupid rules? Picking up one of the documents on his desk, Renji allowed his mind to drift again. He could see himself crossing the room to stand behind Byakuya, his fingers trailing across soft skin before him. Watching the noble's eyes close as his head tilts back to rest comfortably against him. Only the slightest effort would be needed for Byakuya to pull their lips together.

"Renji." Eyes snapping open at the sound of that soft but solemn voice, he looked up to see a Hell Butterfly floating hovering over him.

"Damn, what now?" whoever had the nerve to interrupt his fantasies would pay, and dearly. Renji held out his finger, fully intent on listening to the message and then murdering the sender. Regrettably the voice belonged to the First Squad's Lieutenant, ordering him to the first squad immediately.

Renji panicked; what had he done to require a summons to the First Squad? Had they somehow found out about his not so professional relationship with his Captain?

"Well, what is the message?"

Renji tried to look calm, deciding it would be best not to let his anxiety show on his face. After all, it would be useless to go to pieces without having all the information. "I've been ordered to go to the First Squad immediately." He tried to keep his face as impassive as possible, a part of him wondering how his Captain managed to hide his emotions so well.

"In that case, you should go. It would not do to keep the Captain Commander waiting." No one else would have noticed, but Byakuya was certain the redhead had noticed the momentary flicker of fear and surprise in his eyes.

"Yeah…uh, I'll be back soon." The last part came out as more of a question than Renji had intended. He was out the door before Byakuya had time to react.

As he approached the doors to the meeting room, Renji remembered being called here several times over the years. Yet those times Renji always knew what idiotic thing he had done, allowing him time to prepare an argument. This time he had no idea how to react.

Mustering all the courage he had, he stepped into the room. Rukia? What was she doing here? Were they planning to interrogate her? She didn't know anything, that had been one of Byakuya's rules. Oh God, what would she think?

"Lieutenant Abarai." The Captain Commander's voice reminded him that there were others in the room. Renji bowed respectfully, not knowing what else to do. "As you are aware, there has been an increase in the Hollow attacks in the living world. It would seem Aizen has begun moving earlier than we had anticipated. We have received a report of Arrancar attacks as well."

"Arrancar? But I thought we had more time."

The Captain Commander chose to ignore Renji's interruption; or maybe he simply didn't hear it. "Because of this, you will accompany Rukia Kuchiki to the living world in order to assist the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. You are free to choose any fighter below Captain Class for support. You are to leave as soon as possible, Captains Ukitake and Kuchiki will be informed. You are dismissed."

They left the room and headed straight to the Eleventh Division barracks. There was really only one option now, he would ask Ikkaku to join him. By asking him; Renji knew Yumichika would come along as well, one never went anywhere without the other.

In the end, things had gone unexpectedly well. Rangiku had been drinking away her lunch break at the Eleventh and had decided to join them; mumbling something about great shopping. Ultimately though, this had been a good thing; the Captain Commander had ordered Captain Hitsugaya to accompany them. Renji was convinced the Arrancar wouldn't be a problem now; a day or two and he'd be back – preferably in Byakuya's bed.

Captain Hitsugaya chose to leave immediately; giving them ten minutes to make any last minute arrangements and meet him at the Senkai Gate.

Renji had big plans for his time. He ran back to his office, hoping for a goodbye kiss at the very least. Pushing the door open, he stepped into an empty office. Where the hell was Byakuya? Turning around, he grabbed the nearest Soul Reaper and demanded to know where his Captain was. The boy was flustered at being addressed by his Lieutenant, but explained that Captain Kuchiki had been called to the First Squad for an urgent meeting.

All thoughts of a proper farewell destroyed; Renji decided to leave a note. His first attempt ripped to shreds at the realization that someone other than his Captain might read it. After another try, he settled for something basic and official looking. "Captain, I've been ordered to the living world to assist with the Arrancar situation. I will prepare a full report when I return. Sincerely, Lieutenant Abarai"

He was the last to arrive at the Senkai gate. As the doors closed behind them, Renji couldn't help but look back.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is short and missing all the fun bits, but it was the only way to move the story forward.

The next chapter should hopefully be posted in a few days. For the reviewers who requested that Renji top; I will do my best to work that in.

Again, many thanks to all those who reviewed: zoeynj, x pink cloud x, andraiyel, faerylark, sscullys, firefoxxe, chearleader, Hidden-Treasure, ZabimaruXZangetsu, ferler, Hatake Tsughi.


	5. Appearances

I do not own Bleach. If I did it would have a much more adult rating. Reviews are appreciated!!!

* * *

The Captain Commander had been rambling for over an hour; explaining the levels of Hollow classification as if those gathered were beginning Academy students. His monotone voice was grating on their nerves. Kenpachi was the first to break, "Look old man, we already know this crap. I just want to know why two of my best fighters are gone. And where the hell is Shorty?" The interruption seemed to release everyone from their stupors.

Looking around at the faces of the gathered Captains, Yamamoto began to explain Hitsugaya's mission. Ukitake merely nodded at the mention of Rukia; he had been aware of her assignment from the beginning. It was Byakuya's reaction to Renji's name that caught some of them off guard.

Even though for most of them he seemed as emotionless as ever; the three eldest were able to sense the exact moment the young noble lost his composure. Standing on either side of him; Unohana and Kyouraku saw the elegant fingers contort into fists. From his position across the room, Ukitake also saw the slight twitch of Byakuya's left eye. Although the signs were gone as quickly as they had appeared; a quick glance among the three confirmed their suspicions, the brash and impatient little boy they all knew was alive and well behind Byakuya's cold exterior. Yamamoto, for his part, remained blissfully oblivious to everything.

After the meeting was over, they tried to speak to him – after all, knowing from experience that an angry Kuchiki was capable of unspeakable destruction. However, it seemed that Byakuya had other ideas. At the mention of the word 'dismissed' he vanished; going so far as to flash step from the room.

The entire Sixth Squad was terrified, the soft scent of cherry blossoms that followed their Captain was usually pleasant, but now it held the threat of death for anyone stupid enough to get too close. Byakuya was furious when he entered his office, slamming the door behind him so hard that the entire wall shook. "How dare anyone presume to send Renji away without consulting me first."

Then he felt it. Fading traces of reiatsu coming from a piece of paper on his desk. Renji's note was cold and distant, lacking all of the emotions he had come to associate with his Lieutenant. Of course, he understood. Keeping their relationship a secret had been his idea after all; the one rule on which all the others were based. A part of him calmed slightly at the thought that Renji had kept his promise.

He could not, however, bring himself to concentrate on work. Byakuya knew that he was in no state to plan schedules or complete reports. All of the papers piled neatly on the corner of his desk would have to wait until tomorrow. Without a second glance, he strode out of the room and to his manor. Right now, he wanted to be alone and the Sixth Squad barracks were just too noisy.

To say that his subordinates were pleased at his departure would have been an understatement.

Back at the manor; the servants had been wise enough to stay out of his way. And so Byakuya sat alone in his room, staring out the window at the darkening sky. He had tried reading, only to toss the book back onto its shelf. He had then tried calligraphy, that always calmed him, but he couldn't seem to hold the brush steadily enough. Giving up on that, he decided on a hot bath. There was simply no way that sitting in hot water would fail to relax his nerves.

He had been right, the hot water was comforting yet it did nothing to erase his thoughts of Renji. This is why he found himself lying back, eyes closed with a hand sliding over his chest and abdomen seemingly of its own accord. Pleasuring himself was something Byakuya simply did not do. He had too much self-control to resort to such base actions. In spite of that, he had no intention of stopping. It didn't matter if anyone overheard, this was his private bath and no one would dare to interrupt.

It was so easy to let his mind drift back to that first morning; Renji's fingers forming small circles against his chest, every movement bringing him closer to the edge. His hand slid down as he remembered the feel of lips wrapping around him. That first touch was fantastic, his fingertips ghosting from base to tip. Hand closing over a fully aroused shaft Byakuya began to stroke himself. The movements were slow at first but the warmth and subtle movements of the water were creating an intense reaction.

His moans became louder as he neared the end. One last flick of his wrist and Byakuya bit his lip stifling a groan. He lay back and decided that tomorrow he would find out just how long Renji would be gone.

* * *

So, my apologies for this chapter being so short. It took a strange turn as I was writing, but it seemed interesting enough. Poor Byakuya, it really is hard to keep up appearances.

Renji will be back in the next chapter, it should be a fun reunion.

Again, many thanks to all those who reviewed: zoeynj, x pink cloud x, andraiyel, faerylark, sscullys, firefoxxe, chearleader, Hidden-Treasure, ZabimaruXZangetsu, ferler, Hatake Tsughi, .-Rucifer-., Kasia-chan. Hopefully, I didn't miss anyone.


	6. Reunions

I do not own Bleach. If I did it would have a much more adult rating. Reviews are appreciated!!!

* * *

It had been several days since the fight with the Arrancar. It seemed they had no plans to return at the moment. A part of Renji was glad for that; the fight had not gone as planned. If not for Ilforte's momentary surprise at Renji's limit release, he would most likely be dead. Hitsugaya and the others had fared equally badly, only Yumichika remained unscathed. But then, he then he knew better than to interfere with Ikkaku's fight.

Renji was glad he had chosen to stay at Urahara's shop. Between patrolling, cleaning up the shop, and helping to train Chad, he had almost no time to himself. He was thankful for that. Time alone meant time spent thinking about Byakuya. He wondered if his captain missed him or whether their time apart would turn Byakuya back into the cold uncaring man he once knew, and that thought was unbearable.

When Tessai asked him to stop training for a while and go up to see Urahara, Renji assumed the shop owner wanted him to fix or clean something.

"Urahara-san, you wanted to see me?" Renji didn't really care what the job was, as long as it kept him busy. The sight on the other side of the door however, was unexpected.

"Ah, freeloader-san, you have a visitor. Captain Kuchiki would like a word with you." He watched their reactions from behind his fan. Renji as usual, was unable to hide the countless emotions that ran over his face. The young Captain, on the other hand was more of a challenge. That didn't matter much to the shopkeeper though; he knew Byakuya well enough to see the momentary flicker of happiness and then relief at finding his subordinate in one piece.

"Captain Kuchiki, what are you doing here? Has something happened?"

"I merely came to ascertain for myself whether Captain Hitsugaya's report was correct. It seemed remarkable that fighters of your caliber had such difficulties against Aizen's Arrancar."

"Oh, yeah it's true." Renji sat down, partially disappointed that his Captain was only here on official business.

Urahara had sat by quietly; as Renji sat down to recount everyone's fights and the injuries they had sustained. However, having no wish to hear this again, he excused himself. "I'll leave you to speak privately."Byakuya knew better than to think his former mentor would really give them any privacy, and so urged Renji to continue his report.

After listening to Renji's tale, when Byakuya assumed the shopkeeper had stopped listening in on their conversation, Byakuya stood and headed for the door."Renji, perhaps you would care to escort me back to the Senkai gate."

"Yes, of course Captain." Byakuya saw the saddened look on Renji's face, but it was of the utmost importance for appearances to be maintained.

Byakuya said nothing as they walked. Once they were a safe distance from the shop, he turned. "I apologize for not coming sooner, but there has been a great deal of work to be done in Soul Society. I lied earlier; it would be imprudent for anyone to know the true reason behind my visit."

"Huh?" Renji was confused. He had always been a bit slow when it came to picking up on hidden meanings.

"This visit was not officially sanctioned; I came through the Kuchiki family's personal gate, so no one in Soul Society would know of my trip. There would be no reason for me to doubt Captain Hitsugaya's report. It simply provided me with an excuse should anyone discover my absence."

"So why did you come here?" Renji didn't think his Captain was capable of coming up with such a convoluted plan just to see him.

A small smile graced the noble's lips. "Really, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? I came to see you."

His heart began to pound in his chest, had Byakuya just admitted that he had circumvented the laws of Soul Society merely to see him? He couldn't think of anything to say and so followed along behind his Captain; the way he always did.

There seemed to be no shortage of partially destroyed buildings in town. Renji supposed the fight with the Arrancar may have had a part in that. Byakuya leapt onto the rooftop of a damaged structure and looked around. "This should do, there does not appear to be anyone in the area." He turned and motioned for Renji to follow him in.

Finally, they were alone. The moment they entered the building they literally crashed into each other. Neither of them willing to wait another moment, lest they be interrupted. Renji made quick work of his captain's uniform and then his own. Within minutes Renji was pushing his captain onto a somewhat comfortable pile of their discarded clothes. It seemed incredible that they had managed to undress each other without ever separating their lips.

Byakuya lay back, surrounded by the peppery scent that was entirely Renji. His body began to tense and he felt himself harden against the weight of his lieutenant's body. There were things he wanted to say; that he had missed Renji, that he was worried for his safety against the Arrancar. But now wasn't the time for words.

Renji began to kiss down the fair slender throat, making his way lower. His fingers softly gliding up Byakuya's thigh causing the noble's skin to prickle. A drop of precum was right at the tip of his slit, and Renji flicked out his tongue to lick it off. The taste of salt and sweetness came to him, but Renji wanted more. Taking him in, he began to suck, bobbing his head back and forth, going deeper into his throat each time.

Byakuya looked down his body at the redhead, wondering where he had learned to move his tongue in such a way. The raw energy of Renji's mouth kept his mind too occupied to notice much else.

Renji knew this was the time. Byakuya's eyes had glazed over and he was completely lost in the moment. He had been planning this since that first time at the office. The thought of seeing his captain in a submissive position had intrigued him at first. Yet knowing him as well as he did, it didn't seem possible. His imagination had had other ideas, and visions of Byakuya surrendering his control began to take over.

Suddenly Byakuya felt Renji's fingers sliding further back between his legs. Wait, he didn't think that he would, no that was impossible. No one had ever had the audacity to think that a Kuchiki would fill the role of catcher.

"Renji, what do you think you're do…ahhh."

Renji smirked, feeling the noble's body shudder at his ministrations. "What was that, did you say something?"

"It was nothing." Byakuya held back his reproach, trying to convince himself that this could be seen as a learning experience. He didn't have to think long as his body tensed with another shock of pleasure.

"What? Does that mean…?"

"You may continue." was Byakuya's only response.

Renji couldn't believe his ears. Not wanting to waste time, in case Byakuya came to his senses and changed his mind. Renji hastily repositioned himself. The moment he entered his captain he knew Byakuya would be incredibly sore afterwards. Byakuya flinched at the pain and Renji was again amazed at his control – he would have screamed.

At first the room was filled with disjointed sounds echoing off the walls. "More." "Tight." "Harder." Neither Byakuya nor Renji really knowing who said what. After a while, things began to get quieter as they focused, trying to prolong the inevitable.

It was Byakuya who gave out first; bucking his hips into the redhead, pulling him further into his body. He didn't know how it was possible to feel such a frenzy of emotion without exploding. Waves of pleasure caused his body to shudder. The contractions from Byakuya's orgasm were too much for Renji to bear. He braced himself against either side of Byakuya's waist for a final thrust before collapsing onto the slighter man.

The look of contentment in Byakuya's half-closed eyes was more than Renji could ever have hoped for. He was truly grateful the nobles had their own Senkai gates.

Outside, Urahara walked away, hidden in the shadows. "If only I'd known little Byakuya could be convinced to bottom, I would have been more persistent.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update but I got distracted by Super Mario Bros Wii and then a few days ago I broke my foot which makes getting up the stairs to my computer a hassle. I'm not feeling all that great but I wanted to put something up, so my apologies if this chapter isn't as good as previous ones. Updates should come a bit more regularly as soon as the pain lets up.

Again, many thanks to all those who reviewed: zoeynj, x pink cloud x, andraiyel, faerylark, sscullys, firefoxxe, chearleader, Hidden-Treasure, ZabimaruXZangetsu, ferler, Hatake Tsughi, .-Rucifer-., Kasia-chan, renjifantoo, V for Viagra, ColoredOnyx14 and ObsidianJade. Hopefully, I didn't miss anyone.


	7. Emotions

I don't own Bleach. If I did it would it would be unsuitable for children. Reviews are appreciated!!!

A special thank you goes to **fuzzibunniez** for helping out with this chapter, and getting me over a bad case of writers block.

So Byakuya is starting to explore his feelings in this chapter...where will they lead? Anyway, the ending piece was inspired by "**This Time**" by Christopher Jak. I suggest you give it a listen to better understand what he's feeling...and what he's afraid to show.

* * *

The past week had gone by in a blur. No one had realized that the stoic, dutiful captain of Squad Six had been sneaking off to the living world nearly every night. As far as anyone in Soul Society was concerned nothing had changed in the life of Byakuya Kuchiki; he worked, slept, and repeated it again the next day. No one seemed to consider the possibility that he might actually have a life, and for once, it didn't bother him.

The brash and impetuous part of his personality, that part of him that he had kept so carefully hidden away all these years, was certainly enjoying its newfound freedom. Byakuya sat back at his desk and smiled to himself. He should have known it wouldn't last.

A few moments later a hell butterfly arrived, ordering him and Kenpachi to escort Hitsugaya's group back to the Soul Society. At first Byakuya wondered whether sending two Captains truly was necessary; but after being informed of the previous night's events, he understood. Kurosaki and his friends would most likely to attempt to rescue Orihime Inoue, and the Captain Commander simply could not afford to have so many fighters vanish to Hueco Mundo. In the end, however, there hadn't been any trouble. Everyone had followed them back without so much as an argument.

Byakuya knew that Renji would leave soon, that both he and Rukia would go off to assist Kurosaki. He intended to make the most of the time they had.

------

That evening, after all the reports had been filled and nearly everyone had left the office; Byakuya decided it was time to act. "Renji," he spoke softly as he walked to the door, choosing his words carefully lest anyone happen to overhear, "it will be dangerous," he turned his head toward Renji, fear and sadness evident in his eyes " you may be away for some time." Then he was gone.

Renji had spent the day in a daze since their return. He had simply sat down at his desk and started filling out forms, seemingly on autopilot. But now…his captain's words and that look in his eyes. For once he was able to recognize the true meaning behind Byakuya's words.

Renji slowly made his way through the streets to his captain's home. Somehow, managing to avoid being seen by anyone he knew. Upon arriving, he was greeted by a servant who didn't seem at all surprised to see him. "Kuchiki-sama is expecting you. Please follow me." Renji followed the girl through the now familiar corridors to a small room that opened onto the gardens. "Please wait here. Kuchiki-sama will be with you shortly." Renji turned to thank her, but she was already gone.

Not knowing what else to do, Renji walked across the room and leaned against the open doors looking out at the garden. For the first time that day he felt himself relax, so much so that he didn't hear Byakuya's soft footsteps as he entered the room.

Byakuya closed and locked the door behind him and paused, admiring the view. Renji stood in the moonlight, his loose hair waving softly in the breeze. Byakuya opened his mouth to speak but the words were lost as he watched his lieutenant untie his sash and drop it to the floor. Byakuya's heart began to beat faster as Renji's uniform top joined the sash on the floor. He could see the black lines of the tattoos as they disappeared into the hakama. He wanted to move, to rush across the room and remove the last of the clothing that obscured his view, but he couldn't. He simply stood there, eyes wide, staring.

"How long are you gonna just stand there?" Renji turned his head to look back over his shoulder as his hakama joined the pile of clothes. He had intended to have Byakuya come to him but quickly realized that wasn't going to happen. Byakuya seemed to have frozen in place; head tilted to the side, lips parted slightly, a dazed look in his eyes.

The sound of footsteps woke him up. He smiled as Renji walked over to him and lifted his head, pressing their lips together, his fingertips brushing the noble's face. The kiss was soft, not at all like what he had come to expect from the younger man. The surprises continued as Renji gently drew them both onto the floor. Pulling his lips away, Renji let them wander, tracing the outline of the noble's jaw and neck.

"You're always doing your best to protect everyone, to make sure none of us get hurt. Even if no one else realizes it, I know how much you care." Renji allowed his hands to slide over Byakuya's chest as he spoke, pushing the supple fabric of the yukata off his shoulders. "For once, I want to show you how much I care."

"Renji, I…" He stopped, unsure of what to say.

"No, it's alright. Let me do this for you."

Byakuya allowed a slight moan to escape his lips as he felt the warm breath tickle at his skin. Renji's mouth continued to move, his tongue drawing small circles over his chest. Byakuya felt a shiver run through him as the breeze followed Renji's tongue, cooling the warmth left behind.

Renji slid his hand down Byakuya's side, tracing the outline of his hip as he kissed his way down the older man's abdomen to his leg. His fingers continued to tease as well, ghosting closer to Byakuya's arousal each time, but always moving away. Another quiet sound echoed through the room and Renji smiled.

"Did you like that…Byakuya?" Renji looked up to see him mouth the word "yes". It wasn't enough; he wanted to see Byakuya's restraint crumble. This time Renji moved his fingers further, wrapping them around Byakuya's length. He started to stroke him slowly, lowering his mouth, never breaking eye contact.

Byakuya had never been touched like this; so carefully, as though he was a porcelain doll that could break at any moment. He sucked in a breath as he felt Renji's lips brush against him; it was almost too much to bear.

Renji grinned and started to suck. Watching Byakuya's hands grasp at the discarded yukata underneath, his fingers gripping so hard they ripped through the delicate silk, his carefully crafted control fracturing.

"Renji, please…"

With a last swipe of his tongue, Renji pulled away. For a moment, Byakuya got the impression that this had all been Renji's way of persuading him to bottom again. He felt his eyes close automatically in an attempt to guard against the slight pain he expected to feel. They snapped open, surprise and confusion clear, as he felt Renji's weight settle over him.

Calloused fingers skimmed over his thighs as Renji's hand reached down for him, guiding him to the redhead's entrance before lowering his body. It suddenly occurred to him that Renji had prepared himself at some point, that slick feeling was unmistakable, but when? He had lost track of Renji's hand earlier for a few minutes, he had been far too preoccupied with the younger man's mouth to care. Surely he hadn't, not then… The very suggestion of it was too much for him and a moment later he broke, all thoughts of propriety tossed aside.

"Ahhh…Renji…move" He screamed, stunned at the intensity of his own voice. None of that mattered anymore.

Renji grinned between moans. His rhythm increasing, spurred on by his captain's rambling shouts of "Faster." and "Oh god yes."

Renji's own cries added to the noise as Byakuya's soft fingers closed over him, thumb pressing against his weeping head with each stroke.

Byakuya thrust his hips fervently as he reached his end, his hand never releasing its hold on Renji. Who for his part; leaned forward, hands pressed firmly into Byakuya's shoulders for leverage as his own climax took over.

He collapsed onto Byakuya, lightheaded and shaky. It was comfortable there, and he would have stayed if that small voice in his head hadn't reminded him that the noble would need to breathe at some point. With a frown, he rolled off to lie beside him, his arm draping across the slighter man's chest.

------

Byakuya stared up at the ceiling as he listened to Renji's breath slow, a multitude of thoughts rushing through his mind. There were things he should have done, should have said, and still needed to say.

Tonight had been different. There had been no lust; that maddening need to possess each other had vanished, exposing the raw emotions buried underneath. Byakuya was at a loss, he understood the primal need and want that had driven their relationship so far, but tonight… tonight Renji had shown him the true depth of his feelings and now he would be forced to face his own.

He had imposed so many rules on Renji; as much as he insisted that they were to protect the redhead, it wasn't true. He had been afraid. He had spent far too many years keeping his feelings hidden, and now he was terrified to think of what would happen if he showed his true self to the world. How would they react? He didn't think he could bear the disappointment. Not again.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this fic to their favorites/alerts.

Sorry for the delay on this. I'm working on the next chapter right now, so it shouldn't take as long to post.


End file.
